Wizard101 Adventure!
by nova123
Summary: My wizard101 story!
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, March 17, 2011

The family's adventure.

Chapter one.

Jasmine Waterheart

"Hi, Professor Ambros, I'm ready for the interview!" I said. "Good, sit on that chair over there." He said, He pointed to the left of his desk witch I swear did not have a chair there, oh well. The room was a comfortable looking place, but I would imagine at night that I would be scared and lonely. The wallpaper was a red color with fire symbols. Some of the chairs in the room, which I also swear weren't in the room either, weird. The chairs were a complete magenta or pinkish red color. There were three doors in the room, one led outside, I don't know where the other two go, but I'll know soon enough. By the third door was a stack of books the size of me, about five feet long! How much has he gotten behind in registration and stuff? I wonder what is bothering him. I sat in the chair.

Jeffrey Shadowflame

"Hello Falmea, ready for class." I said. "Great, just sit on that desk over there." I sat. The fire room looked a little isolated and lonely. The wallpaper was like in Ambros's room when he interviewed me, red wallpaper with fire symbols. The floor tile was mostly wood. From the door on the floor was a long blue runner carpet, and to the right of the desk I sat on was a girl. I decided to be polite. "Hello, my name is Jeffrey Shadowflame, what's yours?" She looked at me with eyes that sparkled fire. I swear they were beautiful eyes; she had red long beautiful hair. Then she snapped me back to reality and said. "Abigail Star." Wow, did not see that name coming. "Well Abigail, that's a pretty name." She blushed. I smiled. "Now class, who can tell me the Fire school's school colors? Anyone?" Almost instantly Abigail raised her hand." yes Abigail?" "Red and Brown." "Correct again Abigail."

Jennifer Stormheart

"Wow, that class was long!" I said to Jasmine Waterheart. Jasmine Waterheart is like my sis. In addition, her cousin's name is Jeffrey Shadowflame. In addition, she has another sister that is learning myth. In addition, her secondary school is fire. Jasmine is a Thaumaturge by the way which means she studies Ice. oh and so do I." I know right!" she replied." I never knew ice has to have minions! I am so excited! I said." Me too! "She added. We were walking toward our dorm rooms. I opened the door to our dorm rooms. In addition, I was like whoa. As soon as I entered the dorm door, I was expecting a large room and the dorms would be inside but no, as soon as I opened the door the first thing I saw was a long hallway to a large room. Like maybe three bowling lanes long so about 180 ft.! Moreover, as you would be walking toward the end of the hallway, there would be doors with names on them, which are obviously the dorm doors, we get our own room! Cool! As I was walking down the hallway looking for my name on any door. I suddenly bumped into someone. I quickly said." Sorry! Sorry! I helped pick up the things i knocked out of her hand when I bumped into her. In addition, i noticed a name on a book. Elizabeth Rosewhisper. And then jasmine said:" Hey sis!"

Elizabeth Rosewhisper

"Hi, and its ok... Jennifer?" I said, "Yep." She replied. "Aren't these the coolest dorms you've ever seen?" I said. "yes." she replied. "Well, I got to go to the arena for dueling practice." I said. What? Don't you have class to be going to?" Jennifer said. "Nope, we myth peoples have to do our classes at night." i said. "Why?" Jennifer said. "Because those are the only hours we can summon every minion to aid us." I said." Hmm, Okay." Jennifer said. "Well I'm off to the arena, bye!" I kind of half ran half-jogged to the arena so I would not be last in line to fight. When i got there, there were two people ahead of me. To boys. One with red hair, the other with brown. "HI." I said." Hi, I am Jeffrey Shadowflame. "The red head said. Oh lala. Jeffrey sure looks cute! "Hi, I'm Jack Fairywhisper." Even cuter! I sure do have a crush on jack! So ooh lala! I must know what room he stays in!" I have to go to my dorm for stuff, I forgot something. See ya later, both of you!" Wow, thanks Jeffrey. Alone with him in an arena! ''Want to go in and fight?" I said. "Sure!" He said.

Rachel Frostblade

Help! Help me! Somebody! It was no use; I cannot talk or even yell at someone in my head! My head is spinning, so I do not think I can do anything. Why did she do this? Why did she do this to me? It was all a joke from the beginning! We were best friends! How could she! Why!

(Week earlier)

'' Hi, Jasmine!'' I said. '' Hi, raych!" She replied. Jasmine and I are like sisters, we would do everything and anything together, no matter what. We would die for each other, another thing, were both ice! In addition, one of her sisters are to, but not the other one, she is myth.'' Therefore, what ya want to do tonight?'' Jasmine asked.'' I do not know, maybe we can go to the arena?'' I said.'' If, ya want to.'' She said.'' I do not, hmm we only got an hour so and hey, and we can go to my dorm and play some games and stuff! If, ya want.'' I said." Sure!"

"Nice dorm." Jasmine said. However, I was looking at someone in the room. Someone, who was not supposed to be here, He was tall and had long black hair; he was wearing a long black robe with a red on the trim. "who-who are you?" I stammered. Jasmine heard me and turned around to see him. Whoever he was we both can take him." Hello girls I am here because one of you are going to be powerful enough to kill me so, I will kill you first, now if you try to run away the doors will be locked so don't try anything." the next thing I knew was being flung at the wall. We were held there from magic obviously." Now, witch one of you will be the one killing me?" He put a hand on Jasmine's chest and bowed his head." Ow! Ow, help me! Ow, that hurts! Please stop! Ow ah Ow! Please stop! Ow!" She was pleading so bad for him to stop how bad did it hurt but I was going to make it stop." Stop hurting her! Let her go! She did not do anything to you! Stop!" Jasmine was crying when he let her go." Well, it's her but not entirely, there someone else who'll aid her along the way, about six people. So I'll take jasmine and kill her to stop the rest of you five. You come after me. I'll kill you all off one by one." He said." No don't! Take me instead! Not her! Take me!" I pleaded. Jasmine was looking at me furiously, as if she wanted me to shut up." No don't take her!" Jasmine could only half plea with all that pain he did to her seconds ago. "Please take me instead! Don't kill her! I'll do anything just don't take her!" I pleaded. Jasmine was passed out. Sorry jasmine. I'm going to miss ya like crazy. No matter what happened. Then all of a sudden, someone walked in the room. Ambros! And, JASMINE?

Jasmine Waterheart

I was walking toward my dorm when I heard something. I could hear Rachel. She was pleading. She was pleading in pain. But how could I hear her? Her dorm was on the other end of the hallway. And also, all dorms are sound proof! How could i hear her? She was pleading in agony. I was trying to open the door but it was locked. It's locked on the inside." RACHEL! RACHEL!" I was banging on the door. But nothing happened. I must get Ambros! I left a mark here so I could easily teleport back. I ported to the commons. Then I ran as fast as i could to ambros's door and without caring who was in there, I went to professor Ambros." Ambros! Ambros! My friend is locked in her dorm and I could hear her pleading in there somehow! Come on Ambros teleport to me hurry!" I teleported to my mark. And instantly, Ambros was by my side. He tried to open the door. Then he tried again and this time the door slammed open." RACHEL! And WOAH!" I saw me, I swear it was me!" what-what the-the heck?" The other jasmine said. I was looking at myself! Oh my gosh! "Stop Malistare! Do not hurt these two children." Ambros said. "It's too late I got Rachel to ask for death, now I can take her to die." All of a sudden Malistare flung his arms straight out at us, I braced myself with whatever wrath was going to hurt us. But nothing came. I didn't feel a thing. I uncovered my hands from my face and looked. Malistare was powerless! Huh. "Aha Malistare, you forgot that I can take any bodies powers from here. So as long as you stay here you're powerless." Then all of a sudden Rachel fell to the floor. And then the other jasmine fell too. "You one this time old hag, but next time you won't be around." Malistare threatened, and disappeared into black threads of darkness. "RACHEL!" I ran over to her and sat down beside her, holding her head in my arms. She wouldn't wake up she was in never land or something! I checked her pulse: she's still alive! "Ambros! Heal her!" I pleaded. I turned around to see that he was already trying. "Come on Ambros! Hurry!" A few seconds passed. "I cannot heal her jasmine I'm sorry. He has possessed her entirely. Only Malistare can undo this, but also note that she can hear and she is being poisoned. She only has about ten days left to live. I am sorry jasmine. Um hmm what would you like me to do with the other jasmine?" Ambros finished. "Why you asking me?" I replied. "Because it's you I guess. Do we have her saved somewhere? Or do you want her in your room?" he said. "You can leave her here." i said. He left the room and i returned to Rachel. "Oh Rachel!" I sobbed. "Why did you have to go?

I was done with my sobbing, for now anyways. I picked up Rachel and put her on her bed. I gathered her things and stuff; her parents were going to be devastated! "I know how to heal her." A voice said behind me. I whipped around to see myself on the floor, oh yeah the other jasmine. "What? How? Tell me! How!" I pleaded. "Ok, I'll tell ya, but you must listen to the whole story first." She said. I nodded. "Ok this is how it started: Malistare was trying to find someone who was powerful enough to take him down over the centuries. And then he did, as soon as he finds the person, or in this case group, he will try to destroy them so they can't kill him first." She took a breath. "And the only people who can take him down are a group of people. Preferably one of every school." She finished. "Why one of every school?" I asked. "So one school wouldn't over power the other. See, when someone was destined to kill Malistare their whole school becomes more powerful. And that can't happen. So one of every school so there is no overpowering. And usually the one that would be more powerful is the school that gets it self-banned from being used. Like for instance, the Star school." She finished. "HUH! Star school? What the- What star school?" I asked. "There is a star school and Moon school and Sun school. They were all banned because they were to powerful and the schools we have now teamed up to get them out of here. Lives were lost, but we made peace once again. Either that kind of magic died off or went to a different world." She finished. "A different world? As in different world?" I was so amazed with everything I was just learning. "Yes a new world. And I probably know witch world he is going to. It's probably Krokotopia." She said. I was dazed once again when she added S to the word world. "Well how do i get there?" I asked looking at Rachel. "It won't be easy, but you're going to have to go to unicorn way and talk to the angel there, I think her name was..." She thought. "Muriel?" I finished. "Yes. Now I can't go with you right now, but when you get the info and stuff I'll be ready to go with you. Now get off if you want to save Rachel!" She finished. "Ok and how are you alive or here? Or how do you have my looks? Do you have my memories? Everything I know?" I asked curiously. "No i don't, i am an empty vessel. All I have is your looks that all, period. Now get to unicorn way! Go save Rachel!" She ordered. "Ok, i am going, bye." I said.

Elizabeth Rosewhisper

I was walking by the Storm house when I saw jasmine Rushing out of her dorm into the commons. "Hey! Wait up!" I ran to try to catch up to her; but she kept running toward the tunnel to the commons." Hey! Girl, get back over here!" She didn't listen, I wondered if I could catch up to her; so I ran toward the tunnel into the Commons. I barely caught her going into the Unicorn Way I really wonder why she is in a hurry. "Wait!" I was running at top speed; trying to catch up with her when; suddenly, I was tripped. I hit the floor; hard. I was on the floor face first, and I looked back to see who tripped me. It was Jennifer! My sis! "What was that for?" I demanded. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean too! Honest!" She was on her back so she must have been walking when I ran right by her foot and tripped us both witch made her spin on her back. "Where ya headed so quickly anyways Elizabeth?" She asked. "I was following your sister she seems to be in trouble or something." I replied. "Well I'll come along too! Jeff and Abigail wanna come with?" She said. "Sure!" They said at once. They were following behind me as I ran toward the Unicorn Way tunnel. We were there at the gate and we ran straight through it towards the other side and I saw her barely going around a corner on to the streets we followed a little slower knowing she might be behind a wall trying to loose us. "Follow my lead." I said.

Abigail Star

"Few! Class is over! Oh my gosh that was long!" Jeff said. I swear he's gonna hit on me if he hasn't yet. Hem. Well I guess I kind of like him back. Well anyways I can't like him right now I have more things to think about. But were both fire! Wow we were already heading toward the commons. "Abigail?" Jeff said. "Yes?" I said. "Will you go out with me tonight? Like at my castle? I made it into a restaurant, If you like. He asked "Yes! Err I mean sure! Ugh yes I will!" I stammered. "Great! Um Meet me at the boys dorm door at about an hour for a between lunch and breakfast I guess brunch." He said. "Ok I'll try! Hey looks there's Jennifer. Jennifer!" I yelled. She looked around trying to find out where the sound came from. Then she found us. "Hey! How are y'all?" She asked. "Great! Hmm, I wonder where jasmine is going to." Then all of a sudden Elizabeth bumped into Jennifer!

Elizabeth Rosewhisper

We walked into the streets of unicorn way and was stunned! There were skeletons everywhere! And I saw jasmine fighting four of them! "I'm coming Jasmine!" All three of us ran into the circular arena. It was circled; and every position there was a symbol representing every position, Jasmine's was a Sun symbol, mine was an Eye symbol Abigail's was a star symbol and Jeff's was a Moon symbol. The skeletons were attacking now. One of them aimed on jasmine; He swirled around and let his sword go and if flew around him once and then hit jasmine, the next one used a fire cat on me and it hurt! I burned, But only for like a second. Next was Abigail's turn, she was attacked with an Icebeetle. Wow of course and ice beetle! I bet it hurt her more than anything that's gonna come In this battle. Next the last skeleton used a Firecat, Jeff was lucky. These skeletons have no sense. Jasmine summoned an Ice beetle witch it obviously did its max damage cause the first skeleton died. Next was my turn, I conjured a Bloodbat and it sadly didn't kill the second one. Now Abigail used a Firecat on the third one witch didn't kill it. Next, Jeff used a Firecat on the third one as well, witch killed it.

Two down, two to go. The two skeletons were attacking now. The first one attacked me. It used a Deathsprite, Witch felt like I was losing my breath! I can't breathe! This continued for about five seconds. The second one attacked Abigail with another Icebeetle! Abigail was still alive thankfully. Now we could kill them this round! Jasmine used a minor attack witch kill the second one. I used the second minor and killed the fourth one.

Jasmine Waterheart

Oh my god! They caught up with me! Why did they have to catch up, ugh! We were finished with the fight and walked to the sidewalk


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, June 24, 2011

The family's adventure.

Chapter two.

Jasmine Waterheart

Oh, My, God They caught up with me! Why did they have to catch up, ugh! We were finished with the fight and walked to the sidewalk. "Guys, what are you doing here? You need to go!" oh god that was the wrong thing to say. "Why?" Abigail asked. What was I going to tell them? That somehow a strange person was in my room and killed my B.F.F? Then tell them that there are new worlds other than Wizard City? Then, I answered. "I am going to talk to Muriel, and ask some questions." There, that wasn't a lie at all. "What are you going to ask her?" Abigail asked again. Ugh, I wish I could tell her to stop asking! Now what do I tell her! Ah ha! "Personal questions so don't follow, ok?" They all nodded. "Thanks guys, now go!" They nodded again and started to walk away. I watched them as they went around the corner. Not heading into the little pathway shed, I was walking towards the cul-de-sac and almost stepped on to the street when all of a sudden; someone saved me and pulled me back onto the sidewalk.

Jack Fairywhisper

Ok, so, I just finished life for the day and learned a new spell! It's called: Minor Blessing, It will do a little healing for like zero power points! I was walking through the pathway shed on unicorn way when I noticed a group of kids talking to my friend: Jasmine Waterheart. The other three kids where: Elizabeth, Abigail, and Jeff. I watched them chatter but couldn't hear a word they were saying. Maybe I should ask them what's up. Therefore, I walked over to them as the three other kids walked away. Hmm, well I guess I'll ask jasmine what's up. She didn't seem to notice me even though her gaze probably past me. It was probably because she was looking at the other group walk away but they didn't go through the shed were I was standing. I quickly jogged over to her and was about to shout out to her but then I realized she was walking toward the street! I ran toward her at full speed and barley caught her by the shoulders and threw her back onto the sidewalk, but couldn't stop myself quick enough and I tripped over myself out onto the street trying to stop cold turkey. I was somewhat dizzy, kinda out of breath for no reason! I mean it was only three yards! I stumbled to my feet and thought: Can I escape the dangerous streets of Unicorn Way without being spotted? I looked over to where Jasmine was on the floor looking up at me wide eyed. "Hurry, Get over here!" She yelled. I started to run, but I tripped again! Ugh, I got back up, now a little dizzy as I ran. I looked behind me as I ran, there were skeletons chasing after me! One was like a foot and a half behind me reaching out; he was getting closer and closer! One more inch and he'll have me! I was right there at the yellow pavement and jumped at the sidewalk practically diving at Jasmine. I made it! I- "Ok jack you can get off me now!" She prompted. I tried to stumble to my feet slipped on the grass and fell face to face on Jasmine again! Oh my god, we Kissed! I quickly tried to rollover instead. But at first I said sorry. "Sorry!" I quickly said after the fact. Oh my god, I kissed jasmine Waterheart! Then all of a sudden she:

Jasmine Waterheart

Oh, my, god I kissed Jack Fairywhisper! What do I do now! Do I yell at him, Oh my god! "Uh." I said brilliantly. Do I slap him? Oh god he looks cute! My heart is racing! I feel like it might jump out of my chest! Then I kissed him. I pressed my lips against his and I felt his smooth lips against mine. I loved it! I love kissing him! He finally knows how I feel! I could tell that I was blushing as red as a lollipop. I looked away. I could tell his eyes were wide eyed and I guess mine were too. "Um." I said again just as brilliantly. "Uh." He said. I am going to get up now. I got up and jack was up too. "Um, uh wow jasmine I-I didn't think you thought of me that way. I-I gotta go." 'Oh, My, God I messed up! What will happen now?

Elizabeth Rosewhisper

Humph, well I snuck past the 'Kissing Crew' Jasmine and Jack. How come she got to kiss him! I wanted him! Ugh! Anyways I'm heading into Muriel's maze to hide and see what she's going to ask. I walked in the big bulging doors; they creaked open as loud as possible. I entered the room, went behind a hedge, and waited for jasmine to show up. A few people came in and left before she did. I decided to lay down a bit and close my eyes and wait and listen to her voice to see when she enters the room. I laid down, closed my eyes and waited.

Jasmine Waterheart

I headed down towards the street sidewalk and took the long way around so I wouldn't get caught in the fights anymore. When I arrived at the big doors, I swear they opened as loud as possible. I Instantly saw a girl lying on the ground asleep. Maybe a way to get away from all the schoolwork, eh? Anyways I saw Muriel in the center of the room. It was a Squarish room with hedges in a maze-like room; I walked over to her, bowed politely, and said:" Hello Muriel."

Elizabeth Rosewhisper

I woke up in sunlight, I could see the lights cascade down through the tree. I Missed Jasmine! I fell asleep! Oh never mind There see was talking to Muriel. "And That's how you get to krokoptopia, I hope you'll be fine on the way. Good-bye!" Jasmine walked away towards the big gate and left, those doors were quiet when they opened up just now, what is up with that door! Anyways I decided to creep out with Jasmine. As I walked towards the door, and someone said:" I know your there Elizabeth."


End file.
